A Web
by Czar Ashurri
Summary: A sudden trip to Brazil doesn't turn out quite the way it should. One-shot. Kinkprompt response. Frostiron. M for implied sex and obvious arousal.


**Hi! Raven here with a kink prompt from True. She wanted someone to be bitten by a Brazilian banana spider. The venom, if one can get past the heart complications that it causes, can give a man a four hour erection and is currently being studied to aid in impotency. I chose my OTP, Frostiron for this. Nothing overly smutty here, presmut and implied gay sex really.**

**Enjoy, review, favorite, comment. Visit my deviantart for more (TheRavenWhoSangFire).**

**Disclaimer: this would be cannon if I owned.**

Tony Stark was bored, or that was what he told Steve Rogers when the "Star-spangled Man with a Plan" barged into his lab, demanding to know why Iron Man was taking a three week leave to Brazil. Boredom was always the best excuse for the billionaire. The team believed it—he had all but quit his former life of parties and anonymous sex—and no one really cared to know how he dispelled his boredom. Boredom was his privacy shield. Only one other was allowed behind it.

If only the Captain, or S.H.I.E.L.D. for that matter, only knew how compromised he really was. Perhaps they would try to lock him away like they attempted to do to Bruce Banner. Luckily the doctor was able to make a hasty escape with the help of Tony and without releasing the Hulk. No, they would use him, try to lure the object of his betrayal out of hiding to save him. Fury would then find a way to keep them near each other, just out of reach: torture in its finest form.

Tony wasn't really _trying_ to piss off Fury, that would just be an added bonus if the director found out, but he sure wasn't going to try to piss off his lover, which was why he allowed a certain God of Mischief to drag him into the Brazilian jungle in mid-July.

Loki was on a mission of animal and plant conservation—as to why, Tony wasn't sure. The Norse god wouldn't answer his questions of it—and threatened the billionaire, (former) playboy, philanthropist with impotency if he wasn't accompanied. They were drenched in sweat and humidity, trudging through ferns and undergrowth.

Loki was silent, clad in his usual leathers which stuck beautifully to his skin in the wet heat, searching for something. Tony would have helped, but, once again, the god was withholding information from him. The genius sometimes wondered why they kept their strange relationship, but Loki would suddenly turn to him, with no murderous gaze or sexual intent, and just kiss him. It was short but sweet and Tony enjoyed the brief moments of real intimacy the two egotists could share.

"Here we are," Loki announced, pointing to the canopy above them. Tony rested his sweaty cheek against Loki's shoulder, covering up his mortal body's reaction to the heat.

"What am I looking at?" the human asked, searching the trees towering over them. Loki pointed to a close limp where tiny movement was barely noticeable. Tony leaned in, stepping away from his nature-crazed lover to watch leaf-cutter ants marching across the wood. "Why am I looking at insect life?"

"It is symbolic, is it not?" the god answered, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist. "When I tried to take over, I believe I was quoted in calling the human race ants beneath my boot."

"My darling reindeer," Tony interrupted him with a smirk, turning in the god's arms to face his rage. "If this is your attempt at sentiment…"

"Not at all, Anthony. I was merely going to apologize for throwing you out the window."

"You made me fly us to Brazil so you could apologize?" Tony crossed his arms and leaned against one of the many surrounding trees.

"Stark, if you'd only let me…" but whatever he wanted Tony to do was suddenly drowned out by the billionaire's shout of pain. The man jumped away from the banana tree, clutching his back, swearing colorfully.

"Something _bit_ me," he announced, rubbing the spot through his tank. Loki pulled his hands away and lifted the garment to view the supposed bite.

"I can heal this easily," he murmured. Tony was suddenly very aware of how close they were standing; how, even in the sweltering heat, Loki's body was a cool sensation. The god was pressing his cold hands to the billionaire's lower back, inspecting the wound. He hissed as if in pain, covering his sudden and inappropriate arousal. He blushed as he felt most of his blood rush between his legs as Loki chanted in his ear. A chill spread across the wound as warmth filled every other body part that wasn't already sweating.

"Are you well, Anthony?" Why did Loki's voice have to be so breathy after healing magic? Tony groaned, leaning against the god's chill. "Anthony," Loki sounded concerned, "look at me." The billionaire turned his head, panting and licking his lips, to stare into bright green eyes. He licked his lips again as he watch the god's own move, not listening to what was being said.

"Anthony Edward Stark, are you well? TONY—" The billionaire pressed his lips and body against the Asgardian, moaning as the leather brushed his exposed arms. He clutched to his god, rocking his hips senselessly against the other's legs. His name came out as a moan, passing from far from innocent lips.

"Loki," he breathed back, eyes closing as the sorcerer rubbed his hand against the front of Tony's pants.

The pale male above him grinned mischievously. "I don't know what brought it on, Anthony, but…" A slender arm wrapped around his waist to grab at his ass. "…I believe we both are willing."

There was a roll of thin hips and both males gasped, grasping each other tightly. "Yes," Tony hissed, eyes rolling back. "More…"

* * *

"A banana spider," Bruce Banner concluded after looking at the mark. Tony immediately sought his help after he returned from Brazil. The sex had been amazing, lasting four hours in the least. The billionaire knew something was wrong when he outlasted the God of Mischief twice and feared for the worst.

"A banana spider?"

"The venom can increase sexual desire. It's being tested as an aid for impotent men. With whom were you with again?"

Tony shook his head, grinning. "Just a friend."


End file.
